


The Blessing Of VIP Backstage Tickets - Piers x Reader Oneshot

by Pikapika2000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Backstage, Fluff, Gen, Meet and Greets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika2000/pseuds/Pikapika2000
Summary: (Y/N) and their pokémon get VIP tickets to watch the next big concert Piers is giving on Spikemuth.Cuteness ensues.
Kudos: 3





	The Blessing Of VIP Backstage Tickets - Piers x Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First time I post a "x reader" here.  
> Please don't give hate ;w;  
> Constructive criticism is welcome though!
> 
> Quick guide:  
> (Y/N) - Insert Your Name Here  
> (Y/N/P) - Your Pokémon

You had been waiting for this day, Arceus knows for how long since. You were finally on your way from Postwick to Spikemuth.  
It was a long way, but... It would be worth it. Your (Y/N/P) was keeping you company, happily, as it had always been ever since it became your Pokémon.  
You had bought VIP tickets for the concert Piers was about to give today, and it was quite the struggle to get them! You remember camping at the entrance of the store, wanting to be one of the first to get that sweet, sweet VIP package.  
Knowing Team Yell, his fanbase, it would be really hard to be one of the first to get the special, rare and extremely expensive invite to the backstage.  
It included an extremely envy-inducing meet and greet with Piers. It was your biggest dream to meet him.  
Smiling at that happy memory of how you were able to get the VIP special tickets for you and your (Y/N/SP), soon you arrive to Spikemuth. Even though it didn't look as inviting as other towns like Circhester or Hulbury, it had an eerie atmosphere that you loved.  
And the grafitti gave it some extra personality!   
Soon enough you gathered with the other Team Yell members around the stage, and cheered as the punk singer entered the stage, which also doubled as the place every gym battle took place.  
Quickly he started the show, singing your favorite song from him:

  
" _The only thing a humble singer can do is sing a humble song_  
 _Maybe I can't cheer someone on just with the tunes I play_  
 _Maybe my songs don't make anyone happy. Maybe I can't help._  
 _But still the only thing I can do is sing—sing my humble song._ "

  
You cheered as he kept on giving a big show to everyone, and soon enough the concert was over.  
You showed the VIP ticket to the staff, and soon you were on a special VIP room with Piers.  
"Oh, hey ther'. A fan, I guess?"  
"Yeah! My name's (Y/N). And this is (Y/N/P)."  
"Oh, good to 'now I guess. Heh... (Y/N)... Tha' nam' sounds melodic."  
"Oh... Thanks! Could you sign my trainer card?"  
"Sure."  
Piers signs the rare card, blushing as he saw it was the rare one, with a picture from when he was a gym challenger. Once he signs it, he gives it to you.  
"Thanks!"  
"You're welcom'. Now I suppos' a pic?"  
"Yes, please."  
You giggle as your Rotom Phone gets out of your bag, ready to take a selfie.  
"Hm... 'twas nice t' meet ya. Hope to see ya in a future concert!"  
As you leave, your face grows red as you see what he wrote above his signature...  
"For the fan with the most adorable name I've met, (Y/N)..."  
You smiled. It had been worth it.


End file.
